


The Children of Izanami

by Serendiipitii (Lundeity)



Category: Original Work, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundeity/pseuds/Serendiipitii





	The Children of Izanami

   Amber waves ebbed and flowed in the cavern of dim light, a gentle hum echoing from the marble skies. In the midst of this sepia-toned world, we clung to each other in the lake; while she was engulfed with the idea of release, I begged for death. Shadows befell us often, as if someone covered the skies with a thin blanket of impatience. Had we always encroached on this divine landscape, feeding like parasites on the blood of the gods?  
  
   Centuries turned to eternity, and our flesh became opaque. Raw skin, the veins of our greatness, strangling us with unwanted responsibilities; leave us alone! But she told me to hold my anger, lest we engage the wrath of Mother, She Who Took and Gave Freely. Our prison was not long for this world. Oh Mother, why must you enslave us so? She cooled my rage, and I bent to her will. The whispers of paradise held promises in the waters, and we would listen to them for now.  
  
   As eternity raged on like a dragon in the mountains, the walls of our prison bled. The skies were different; amber grew to rock salt, and we prayed to Mother that we would finally be ridden of this world together. I could not imagine a life without her. Our prayers seemed to appease Mother; our lake held only ripples. If Death knocked upon our door once more, I would be the one to open it, for together we are whole; apart, we cease to exist.  
  
   One day, the waters frothed angrily with life. They beat us insistently, and she bore it well, while I had to bite my lip to stop the screams. Hands balled, we clasped our hands together, until she was torn from my grasp. Death had finally come, and I would be alone. She slipped through the waters, pulled through the canals of darkness, and I was left to wonder if my fate would tear me apart too. A surge of energy, and I was next - pulled underwater and dragged through the night. I couldn't breathe nor see, and I prayed she would be there on the other side. Mother, do not abandon us in our hour of need!  
  
   A soft light enveloped me as my head broke through the tunnels, and the sound of anxious voices were drowned out by the salve of her voice: she had made it alive, and we were together again. Praise Mother, She Who Lives Among The Light! A thousand years of life to her! We were swaddled together, and our new Mother embraced us as one. She looked similar to Mother - her eyes were filled with the sorrow and life of one who had seen too much. But her smile was one of peace and balance. My heart calmed, and I knew She would not abandon us to earthly desires.   
  
   Mother smelled of fire, the South Winds, and treetops. Father was perfumed in snow, moonlight, and horses. We decided to keep judgement to ourselves, for they loved us wholeheartedly. We would not be given over to willful cruelty. That was not in their vocabulary. Our lives would unfold as Mother saw fit, and I was prepared to embrace this. But my heart must ask: would She be as well?


End file.
